cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 16
Liga Mundo Season 16 ran from January 3, 2013 to May 4, 2013. Late during the previous season after play had completed in the Segunda Liga, managerless De Bushalte FC was taken over by new ownership on December 13, 2012 and renamed FC Konkrage the following day. The league also saw expansion from 25 to 27 teams when Plymouth City FC joined as an expansion team on December 24, 2012 and Tottenham Hotspur joined on December 29, 2012. Two games into the season, LTS was taken over by new management on January 11, 2013 and renamed AFC Merry Men. Final Standings *''LTS renamed AFC Merry Men in mid-season on January 13, 2013 '' Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. The trophy was awarded retroactively back to November 2011 (in Season 12) when the X11 Team of the Month award commenced. Retirements & Departures *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) forward, aged 38 *'Red Moreno' (VolNation Volunteers) fullback, aged 37 *'Joop "Radar" Boekweg' (Transvaal Springboks) fullback; aged 37 - Joop Boekweg wore #2 and played in 15 seasons from Season 1 until the end of Season 15. An original Springbok, the hardworking Boekweg gained legendary status after playing his 100th match on August 21, 2009, the first Springbok to reach the century mark and the 7th player in Liga Mundo history to do so. In Season 10 Boekweg became the first Springbok player to earn 50 selections to the X11 Teams. After the departure of Henk Schot in Season 12, he became the last remaining player from the original expansion roster. He played in his 200th match on December 1, 2011. "The Grand Old Man" of Transvaal football, Boekweg played in a total of 253 matches (35 of them cup games) and was named to the X11 Team 73 times. He scored 9 goals (3 of them in Season 8) and bagged 30 assists for 39 points. His only league merits came during Season 11 when he finished 3rd for most bookings (5 yellow cards) in the Primera Liga and then late in his career in Season 15 when he was 3rd in sendings-off (1 red card) - and his only appearance on the Primera all-star team was in Season 4. While his given name was in fact "Joop", it was almost always misspelt as "Joep". He acquired the nickname "Radar" during the early days of the club from always flying under the radar when the transfer deadline loomed. He was released by the club on December 30, 2012 after the 37-year-old announced his impending plans for retirement during the off-season after Season 15. *'Emilio Circone' (Arcadia FC) fullback, aged 34 *'Fred Bramwall' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) fullback, aged 34 *'Christian Alverö' (Guajolotes) midfielder, aged 35 - In the beginning of the Guajolotes era, Alverö was an integral part of the midfields that the club became known for. His career peaked statistically in Season 9, when he led Tercera Liga in assists. While he never led the league in any category again and was often overshadowed by his flashier teammates, he remained a strong part of the midfield. Alvero was often part of the Guajolotes attack, accumulating 51 points over 134 matches with Guajolotes. In recent seasons. Alvero's role was primarily to provide a spark off the bench, replacing midfielders late in matches when they weren't playing where they should. On many occassions, Alvero would enter the game, and suddenly Guajolotes would start scoring. Alvero's consistent veteran presence will be missed on the Guajolotes bench. He plans to focus full time on his underwater basket weaving career. He's already a high ranking competitor in the international circuit, and some commentators speculate that he could rise to number one in the world without that pesky soccer career dragging him down. His final stat line: 134 matches played, 51 points, 24 goals, 27 assists, 1 own goal, 5 yellows, 5 x11 selections *'Stewart Brockie' (Dinamo FC) fullback, aged 32 *'Colin Loosley' (Debate Land Orators fullback, aged 34 *'Alvim Borlido' (The Fighting Sherms) midfielder, aged 34 *'Eskil Sonesson' (The Fighting Sherms) forward, aged 34 Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) played in his 305th match on February 28, 2013, bypassing Lois Luis as the all-time leader in Liga Mundo for career matches played. *'Allan MacKean' (Keville United FC) - played 200th match on January 3, 2013 *'Vernon Prosser' (Connecticut Bomer FC) - played 200th match on January 17, 2013 *'Ted Rotenston' (Keville United FC) - played 200th match on January 28, 2013 *'Yashar Ahmadi' (Guajolotes) - played 200th match on January 31, 2013 *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) - played 200th match on January 28, 2013 *'Detlef Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) - played 200th match on February 14, 2013 *'David Turner' (Connecticut Bomer FC) - played 200th match on March 7, 2013 Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato IX First Round Matches played on January 7 and January 14, 2013 *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Tottenham Hotspurs (6-0; 6-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Plymouth City FC (3-0; 3-0) *Connecticut Bomer FC defeated Estrella Roja (1-1; 1-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (6-1; 8-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated FC Konkrage (3-1; 5-1) *Guajolotes defeated Bethlehem FC (3-0; 2-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Clachnacuddin (7-0; 7-1) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Melloria (0-0; 6-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-1; 2-1) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated The Fighting Sherms (2-0; 2-0) *Firedog SC defeated LTS / AFC Merry Men (2-0; 1-2) Second Round Matches played on January 21 and January 28, 2013 *Arcadia FC defeated Firedog SC (0-0; 1-0) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Debate Land Orators (1-1; 2-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated Keville United FC (2-0; 0-1) *Dinamo FC defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-0; 2-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Marseille FC (2-0; 0-1) *Guajolotes defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (1-0; 0-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-0; 1-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Connecticut Bomer FC (4-2; 2-2) Quarter-Finals Matches played on February 4 and February 11, 2013 *Arcadia FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (1-1; 1-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Dinamo FC (1-1; 3-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (5-1; 1-1) *Guajolotes defeated Templar Forsworn (2-0; 0-0) Semi-Finals February 18 and February 25, 2013 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Arcadia FC (1-0; 1-2) *Guajolotes defeated Ocean´s Gold (3-1; 0-1) Copa Cato IX Finals Matches played on March 4 and March 11, 2013 *Guajolotes defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-0; 1-3) Copa Del Mar V First Round Matches played on April 1, 2013 *insert results Second Round Matches played on April 8, 2013 *insert results Quarter-Finals Matches played on April 15, 2013 *insert results Semi-Finals Matches played on April 22, 2013 *insert results Copa Del Mar V Final Match played on April 29, 2013 *insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text ''“Around the Liga”'' magazine JANUARY 3, 2013 - Around the Liga: Templar Forsworn This is the start of a new weekly league publication by the Liga Mundo communications department. Each week, we will interview a different manager with a set of stock questions and post the best answers. To get the ball rolling, we start with the most senior team in the league: Templar Forsworn (Season 8 to present) Manager: Cyphon88 *''What is the greatest achievement this club had done under your management?'' Well the obvious one was going from creation in the Tercera to winning the Primera in three seasons flat, and then winning the cup. I was showing off a bit. That run really wasn't beneficial in the long term development of the club, but hey ho. Playing off against teams who have several seasons prior to creation, and several seasons of team building was a good achievement, but it meant I'm even further behind in setting up long term domination as I have done in the GLOF league. *''What has been the low-point for the club?'' Well I suppose the relegations. But the first was necessary to sort out the rebuild. The second was a consequence of not avoiding promotion as I intended to allow further development, and as predicted, I suffered the consequences. So I'll go with coming second in my second season. *''Who do you think is - or has been - the greatest player to play for the club?'' Undoubtedly Chester Swaine. He ran our midfield for us through the first four or five seasons, with a delightful combination being a dynamic, moody leader. Doolan and Boyes will take over soon no doubt, but in context of success and supporting squad, there will be a statue of Swaine outside the Chapterhouse. *''Which team would you regard to be your biggest rivals/derby?'' Dopey Dorpat obviously. But, They've always been in the driving seat for our matches and it's always been fun to frustrate them when I can. You may not have noticed, but I can be quite perverse like that. I also enjoy a good Badger game, because, well, it's always been about Maddison for them, and that annoys the hell out of me. The Commodores always annoyed me too, but they're biding their time now, waiting in the wings for a big cash splurge coming soon to rocket back up the leagues. Basically I like to sow a little rivalry wherever I go. *''Which opponent team scares you the most on game day?'' VolNation. A very well run club who always bring their game. It used to be Atlético Luz Del Mar. But I've got Alaric's number and it's only a matter of time until I've got him sorted, and Marseille. *''What is the club’s goal or focus for this season?'' Well this season is over. So the coming season is probably to bounce right back, CR pending, (will send update post CR). I was expecting an entrance into the Primera to be this coming season rather than being relegated down. So the additional season, against a league I should dominate, should mean that I'll come back with a punch. *''If you could have any player on an opposing team, who would it be - and why?'' If you look at the league, you would see that the problem the Forsworn had this season was scoring goals, which has always been a weakness (our defence isn't quite where I'd have it right now either, but that's beside the point). On that basis it would have to be Rudolf Fäste, although Tapper Kärtmann would be in the running too. *''Where do you see this club in two seasons' times (i.e. Season 17)'' Well, back in the Primera. Probably safely upper-to-mid-table. I'd hope that by that point I'd have strength and depth before I had to start the next phase of development which would knock us down a few places. *''BONUS QUESTION: Explain the background with the name; Templar Forsworm has one of the most unusual team names in Liga Mundo.'' The Templar Forsworn were my second team in X11. The first was in the GLOF league and were named the Templar Blades, and they now own every inch of that league (entrants apply if they think they can take me down). The first team were named the Templar Blades due to the fact I joined from CN from the Templar Knights (as Elder Councillor, Marshal of Defence, FA, IA, Grand Master, Division Commander, Diplomat... you name it I did it, and now settled back into retirement). The Blades element came from Sheffield United, the football team I support. So when I came to another overtly CN league (ARK doesn't count) I thought it would be a good narrative to have them as the second club in my CN nation. Forsworn from the holy ground that is the Bramall Chapterhouse of the Templar Blades, and fierce rivals. Nothing better than having a witty exchange with other clubs. It gets dull otherwise, and something I've dropped off with since my real life has become significantly busier in the last year or so. Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo